Coffee Talk
by GeishaGirl93
Summary: Two women have a conversation in a coffee shop.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Young Justice.  
><strong>AN**: My try at a pairing I haven't seen. Could_ possibly_ be a prequel to another story that I might write in the near future once I've settled into college. Once again, like in all my fanfics, if any of the characters are OOC, I apologize. I don't want to see any flames because the OOC warning is **clearly **posted in my author's note.

**Summary**: Two women have a conversation in a coffee shop.  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: light yuri

Xxx

Diana likes her coffee with a little cream in it, but Dinah likes her black.

"How's the training coming along?"

The café's business has slowed to a steady crawl, the small room almost barren except for a couple in the back corner and a man at the bar eating a slice of pie. Dinah and Diana sit at the table closest to the window near the front door, both of them looking casual, but every muscle slightly tensed just in case. Diana is dressed in a cream-colored business suit; a matching headband holds her hair out of her face. Dinah is dressed in black pants, black boots and a black tank top, her demine jacket draped over the back of her chair.

Dinah traces her finger around the edge of her cup before she chuckles slightly. "It's coming along, to say the least."

"Are there problems?" Diana asks.

Dinah inclines her head ever-so slightly. "They're all developing nicely. Superboy still has some . . . anger issues, but he's working through them. His teammates look out for him."

Diana nods slowly and takes a sip of her coffee. "Superman is struggling to understand exactly _why_ Superboy is here, but I think he's trying. It's just his appearance was so. . . sudden."

"Sometimes trying isn't enough." Dinah's eyes harden, turning from bright blue to a deep shade of cobalt, and Diana feels her heart beating hard in her chest like a bird trapped in a cage. "Superboy wants a relationship with him. He _needs _him. He's trying so hard . . . . If only Superman could see the hurt in his eyes then maybe. . . ."

Dinah trails off and leans back into her chair, her blonde hair spilling over her shoulder. She rubs her eyes, and the deep blue slowly fades away back to a pale shade. "I'm not Superman. I can't tell Superboy everything he needs to know. I can teach him combat and be there for him; I can tell him what Superman is like, but it's not the same. He doesn't need a mother."

There's a silence, and it weighs heavy on both women. Dinah speaks first, a small smile tugging on the corner of her lips. "They're like my kids. I want to see them become great!"

"I've always wanted children." Diana is smiling, her fingers lacing together in her lap. "I just don't think I'd ever be able to have them. It's much too dangerous with our lives to bring children into them. The closest I ever came were the Wonder Girls, and even then, it's not like they were truly _my _flesh and blood. _My _breath didn't give them life."

Dinah seems lost in thought, eyes half-lidded and clouded with longing or a memory. Diana doesn't say anything. Instead, she reaches across the table and takes Dinah's hand in her own. Dinah gasps slightly, her hand tense, but it quickly relaxes. Dinah's eyes lock onto Diana's, electric blue meeting the sky, and both are lost temporarily in daydreams of high-pitched giggles and candy-sticky faces.

It happens instantaneously: both women let out a soft sigh; they both laugh, and then Diana lifts Dinah's hand and places it against her heart. She then moves her free hand onto Dinah's chest and places above her heart.

"Our hearts are one." Diana says, and Dinah nods, feeling the muscle in Diana's chest throbbing beneath her hand. "We both long for the same thing."

Dinah feels tears burning her eyes, and she tries to blink them away. However, Diana removes her hand and gently rubs her thumb underneath Dinah's eyes.

"Diana, I need a favor."

"What is it?"

Dinah prides herself in being stubborn and independent, but she's swamped with images of the young teens back at Mount Justice, their faces beaming. She can see them laughing and smiling, teasing each other, loving each other. Her heart twists in her chest, and she resists the urge to double over.

Dinah's wall shatters when she sees Superboy's pained face cut through her mind like a dagger.

"Just. . . hold onto me for a few seconds."

Diana swiftly moves over to the other side of the table and pulls Dinah to her chest, her fingers entangling in Dinah's hair. She can feel Dinah's body trembling slightly, her hot tears seeping through the fabric of her blouse. Diana rocks her, shushes her.

"One day, we will have a family. For now, those teens are enough, right?"

Dinah nods and she feels herself smiling. She leans into Diana's chest, feeling her heart beating against her cheek.

"For now, they're enough."


End file.
